


Dangan Ronpa Stage Play

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: SIDE: HOPE [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: deny deny denial au, everyone is actually alive au, they deserve to be alive and happy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: What if it was all just a stage play?DISCLAIMER: No characters were actually harmed in the making of this stage play.





	

“Upupu… if you want to graduate so badly then you have to kill for it!”

And so the curtains arose to this story of hope versus despair.

Welcome to the VIP access of the behind the scenes of Class 78th’s renowned performance entitled Dangan Ronpa! (*DISCLAIMER: No characters were actually harmed in the making of this stage play.)

“Oh, but you already know. Sayaka Maizono was killed by one of you!” Enoshima spoke through the microphone with all the dramatic flair she could muster.

Behind the stage was Maizono who was changing her bloodstained clothes. (*NOTE: The blood is pepto-bismol pink because Naegi had accidentally spilled some during one practice and it just kind of stuck.)

“Activating summoning spell. Save me, Spears of Gungnir!” Monokuma yelled and just like that, the form of “Enoshima” was grotesquely stabbed right before the audience. After the scene change, Ikusaba quickly joined Maizono in preparing the setup for the next scene. There’s no rest for the “dead” because there’s also a lot of work going on behind the curtains.

In case you were wondering how they decided on the play and on the roles, here’s what happened while they were brainstorming.

The story was to serve as a homage to their school Hope’s Peak Academy. What better story than one of hope versus despair? And after much debate and lack of time to prepare, they decided to act as themselves so they didn’t have to create new characters anymore.

As for who would be the mastermind, they thought that it would be a nice plot twist to use the twins for this. Enoshima called dibs on it as soon as it was suggested and Ikusaba was okay with it so they went with that. Naegi was unanimously voted for the protagonist since his averageness made him the most relatable for the audience. He wasn’t that confident at first but with some encouragement, he had agreed to it.

As for who died and who killed, they talked it out amongst themselves. Maizono volunteered to be killed first and reasoned that she didn’t need the screentime. Ikusaba stepped forward for the second corpse with the logic that she’d be of better use behind the stage rather than on it. Kuwata wasn’t reluctant at all to be a murderer here since he didn’t want to be cut off without a fight. Fujisaki was designated as the next victim since he was needed for better special effects. Mondo volunteered to be the murderer because he didn’t want to memorize a script any longer than that.

As for the double murder, Ishimaru was actually willing to be a victim because he didn’t want to be murderer even in a fictional setting. On the other hand,  Yamada had objected to being a victim and wanted to be a murderer instead but when they tried that out the class trial didn’t seem dramatic enough. That’s when Celes stepped up and offered the idea of a double murder which earned the approval of the class. And since she was the one who suggested the brilliant idea, they decided to have her be the culprit for this case. Next was the suicide chapter and they were a bit reluctant at first if they should push through with this or turn it to another murder case. But Sakura thought it was best not to waste their efforts into thinking of this idea and wholeheartedly volunteered for the role.

By the way, Genocider Syo was actually unplanned. She was a character made out of a bet that Fukawa took too seriously. Someone had a snide passing comment about how they’d bet that she would stutter all of her lines. Insulted and furious, Fukawa showed them exactly how an author could conjure a character on the spot and how excellent she was at keeping characterization. Stunned by her sudden performance but also amazed by it, they decided to keep Genocider Syo much to Fukawa’s begrudgement because she hated exposure.

Moving on, how did they decide on the survivors?

Well Naegi would obviously have plot armor since their goal was to spread hope, not despair, so naturally the protagonist had to survive. Kirigiri was initially supposed to die before the last class trial for added drama and suspense but due to time constraints they decided to delete that scene and have her survive. Togami wouldn’t let himself be caught dead even if this was a childish play and there was no use arguing with him. Asahina bribed them with donuts to have her survive because she wanted to impress her brother who would be watching the play. As for Fukawa, they thought it would add an ironic touch that the serial killer survived and didn’t actually kill anyone. And lastly, Hagakure was there mostly for comic relief.

Now let’s get back to the play.

“Wow! Yahooo! Extreeeeme!” Monokuma happily exclaimed in contrast to the gloom of the rest of the class over Kuwata’s violent execution. The curtains closed in on him as the play continued.

Meanwhile, backstage…

“I swear that the idea of executions based off talents was made just to make me suffer.” Kuwata whined as quickly got off the pole and started cleaning up the set. “You guys know how I’m quitting baseball right?”

“Well it wouldn’t be as dramatic and ironic if it was just some uninspired execution.” Maizono tried to console him as she helped with gathering the props.

Ikusaba worked quickly to set up the “second floor” and fortunately enough, she was able to get it done right before the second chapter of the play began.

Her sister, Enoshima, gave her a thumbs up for her efforts. “Nice one!” She mouthed at her to which Ikusaba just nodded meakly.

“A whole new world? What’s that supposed to mean?” Hagakure asked on stage.

“Apparently we can go to the second floor now.” Naegi answered for him.

Not long after that, the play continued until an announcement was made, “A corpse has been found!” and an investigation scene followed. After which, the curtains fell. “I’ve grown tired of waiting. Now let’s get this show on the road!” Enoshima recited her lines with great audacity. “Time to begin the long-awaited classroom trial!”

The curtains rose again to reveal the trial room.

Hidden behind was Fujisaki who was being helped with getting the ropes untied. “Thank you.” He said as he rubbed his wrists once they were free.

“No problem. Good job out there.” Kuwata praised.

“Yes, you pulled it off well!” Maizono complimented him too. “It must have been uncomfortable to be hang like that for a while.”

“Are your arms okay?” Ikusaba asked in concern.

“I’m fine. I wasn’t even out that long.” Fujisaki smiled reassuringly. “Well then I guess I should go ahead now. They’re almost at the conclusion so I better set up the special effects.” He bowed and then went to join Enoshima in the booth where his laptop and other equipment was.

Now that Fujisaki was backstage, they special effects kicked up a notch as they made Mondo’s execution flashy- literally. The curtains fell again as another chapter closed and another member joined backstage.

“Finally!” Mondo stretched for a bit. “I thought for sure I was going to screw up my lines at some point. Heh, looks like I made it out safe.” After that, he helped with the heavy-lifting of the props.

As the play progressed, Ishimaru and Yamada joined them as well.

“What do you think of my performance?” Yamada huffed with pride. “I believe that I pulled off the tragic victim quite well, don’t you think?”

“It was just according to the script. Well acted indeed!” Ishimaru praised him at first and then bowed. “However, please excuse my earlier behavior. I apologize for the rudeness of my actions even if they were farce.”

“Oh, come on, bro! Don’t be such a hardass on yourself!” Mondo cheered as he slung an arm across Ishimaru’s shoulders. “We’re all on good terms here.”

“Yes, your performane was commendable as well.” Yamada seconded with his head bobbing every now and then. “As expected of my rival in-script. Nothing less than the best in theatrics!”

“I see then nonetheless, I shall see to it that I will do my best back here as well. Let’s all work hard to make this a success!” Ishimaru shouted with as much volume as allowed and with even more enthusiasm.

They got a bit too absorbed by the sudden pep talk that they didn’t even notice the arrival of another one of their classmates.

“My, they look like they’re having fun.” Celes commented as she casually brushed off the ashes on her dress.

“Not as much as you did.” Enoshima retorted as she gave her a casual  high five. “Seriously girl! Your acting deserves an award! I got chills just watching you break out! Intense!”

“That actually scared me too.” Fujisaki timidly seconded. “You were so convincing out there that I almost forgot that you were just acting.”

“Why thank you very much.” Celes accepted the praise a smile that actually looked genuine for once. “Everyone loves a bit of dramatic flair, don’t we? I’m glad to have delivered that.”

It’s halfway through the play now. The only person who has yet to join their ranks would follow them soon.

“Sakura’s killer has to be…” Asahina started with tears in her eyes and barely contained rage. “One of you three!”

The curtains fell at that accusation as another class trial was held. As soon as she was in the clear, Sakura got up from the chair and immediately went about to cleaning up the mess of the crime scene as the others helped her as well.

“How strange. It feels like it’s been too long since I’ve last seen your faces.” Sakura remarked in her low and soothing voice. “I have missed you all.”

“You make it sound as if we’re dead.” Maizono giggled.

“Didn’t we die though? On-stage, I mean.” Kuwata pointed out.

“Oho! Still in-character I see! You’re much more invested in this than I thought.” Yamada commended her.

“Don’t get all sentimental on us now. The guys are going to flip if they see us crying here.” Mondo commented as he scratched his head.

“Yes, the play is not yet finished. We must focus on work for now and save this conversation for later.” Ishimaru reprimanded although it lacked the usual sternness of his.

“Please don’t mind him. You’re free to do whatever you like here in the back.” Celes welcomed her and even offered her a cup of tea.

“It has been while I guess.” Ikusaba commented as they shared a look of understanding.

“We missed you too, Sakura.” Fujisaki waved at her from the booth.

“That’s our huge softie at it again!” Enoshima hollered as she covered her microphone. “You go, sister!”

“It eases my heart to see that you are all doing well back here.” Sakura finally spoke again with a small smile on her lips.

Now all that’s left was the drama between the remaining survivors and the confrontation with the mastermind.

“Well! That’s my cue right there.” Enoshima stood up and struck a pose with great pride. “Finally! The moment we’ve all been waiting for!”

The play was now at its final chapter.

“It’s Junko Enoshima time!” She shouted with all too much theatrics as she psyched herself up for her screentime. She turned to the rest of the backstage cast. “Remember me while you still can. I’ll miss you all when I go next tier famous!” She dramatically cried.

“Sis, you might miss your opening.” Ikusaba pointed out in concern.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on it!” Enoshima snapped her fingers. “Cue the dramatic entrance!”

And so the curtains rose one last time to reveal the final showdown.

This is a story of hope versus despair. This is strictly scripted and fictional. This is Class 78th’s famous stage play entitled “Dangan Ronpa”!

* * *

**BONUS:  
**

## Curtain Call

“Congratulations, everyone!”

A room full of sixteen students roared in celebration.

“Excellent work! A job well done to all of us!” Ishimaru yelled with a huge grin on his face.

“Man, I thought I was going to forget a line in there! Good thing I didn’t. Feels good to get things right!” Mondo shouted with just as much enthusiasm as well.

“I was so nervous the whole time. Thankfully everything went smoothly and there were no problems.” Fujisaki let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

“It all still seems surreal. Can you believe that we actually pulled it off?” Maizono giggled.

“I can! But I still can’t get over our resident best serial killer actress here!” Kuwata lightly patted her back.

“S-Shut your mouth! It’s already embarrassing enough that I actually did it. Y-You don’t need to point it out.” Fukawa stammered and despite the annoyed tone, the flush on her face looked more out of embarrassment rather than anger.

“Hmph, I suppose it was an above mediocre performance. The whole play, I mean. It was… quite an experience.” Togami commented with carefully chosen words but even though he tried to hide it, he sounded proud over what they did.

“It was entertaining, wasn’t it? The audience seem to have taken a liking to it too judging by the standing ovation we got after.” Celes remarked with her usual smile.

“The spin-off doujinshis I made sold out in seconds! This isn’t just a success, this is the stuff of legends! This will be our legacy!” Yamada howled.

“Really? Hey, how much do you think I can get from selling my signature?” Hagakure asked in a tone that told them that he was seriously considering this.

“Oh, in that case then I sure hope we have a baker as a fan. Free donuts would beat flowers any day!” Asahina cheered with her fist in the air.

“We did receive an overwhelming accolade. It was a touching gesture that I did not expect. I will forever remember this.” Sakura said in all sincerity.

“Did you hear those cheers? The crowd just couldn’t get enough of me! And the look on their faces when they saw me! Priceless!” Enoshima hollered and laughed as she recalled the audible gasps from the audience.

“You were amazing out there, sis. You really do shine like a star actress.” Ikusaba said with a soft and proud smile.

“Don’t sell yourself short. This wouldn’t be possible without your backstage support. You too performed well.” Kirigiri gaver a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. She too was smiling.

“That’s right. Everyone worked hard and contributed in this. I guess this is going to sound cheesy but honestly, you all give me hope.” Naegi started with a sheepish smile which broke into a goofy grin as he continued, “This is the most fun I’ve had ever since I got here and I don’t think it would’ve been the same with anyone else. I’m glad to be part of this class and to have you all as my friends!”

Thus, the curtains of this stage play fell one last time.

“Thank you, everyone! Let’s continue to enjoy the rest of our high school life together!”

The story of hope versus despair may be finished but the high school lives of sixteen students continued.


End file.
